Lágrimas e Sangue
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Pesadelos estranhos,presenças malígnas...tudo indica que apareceram novos inimigos,muito poderosos.As aparências enganam,e as Senshis logo descobrirão isso da pior maneira...
1. Default Chapter

N/A:Miah...acho q vou gostar de escrever esta fic sorriso vampírico digno do nick ...bem,deixando as enrolações de lado:a fic se passa sete anos depois da fase Stars.

**Lágrimas e Sangue**

Capítulo um:Pesadelos

Sangue.Um grito.Uma garota correndo,tentando se desvencilhar de alguém que tenta segura-la.O rosto recomeça a sangrar,havia um corte profundo nele.A garota finalmente consegue se soltar e tenta correr o máximo que pode.Agora o sangue se misturava a lágrimas.A verdade lhe machucava de tal forma que ela se perguntou se morrer não era de fato o melhor caminho.Não havia saída.Ela morreria naquelas mãos,então por que não se entregar?Ela sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço com firmeza e puxa-la.Ela fechou os olhos,para não assistir o seu fim.

Numa noite escura,uma garota chamada Hotaru Tomoe acorda subitamente com um grito.

-Hotaru,você está bem? -perguntou Setsuna,aparecendo na porta de seu quarto,parecendo extremamente assustada.

-A-acho que estou...só tive um pesadelo...

-De que tipo? -perguntou Haruka,aparecendo atrás de Setsuna,ao seu lado estava Michiru.

-Bem...estranho. -Hotaru não sabia direito o que dizer

-Consegue explicar? -perguntou Michiru

-Tinha uma garota correndo,parecia que estava fugindo,não sei direito...

-Ela lhe lembrava alguém? -perguntou Setsuna

-Não...não lembro direito o rosto dela... -murmurou Hotaru,mesmo sabendo que mentia.No sonho,era _ela_ a garota.

-Isso me parece meio estranho para ser um pesadelo... -disse Haruka

Setsuna olhou para Haruka indignada,Michiru, por sua vez, deu um tapa no braço de Haruka e disse:

-E desde quando um pesadelo tem que ser coerente?

-Tá,mas não seria melhor que a Hotaru falasse sobre o que a assustou?A garota foi pega,assassinada ou coisa parecida? -perguntou Haruka levando outro tapa de Michiru

-Tinha sangue...a menina chorava...fosse lá que fosse que estava atrás dela,ela não conseguiu escapar..

-Viu? -perguntou Haruka a Michiru e Setsuna -Agora está coerente.

-Hotaru...posso lhe perguntar mais uma coisa? -perguntou Setsuna,ignorando o comentário de Haruka.Michiru já se encarregara de ralhar com a garota.

-Claro...

-Talvez seja difícil pra você explicar...mas...em que posição você estava?

-Como assim? -perguntou Hotaru sem compreender

-Você _era_ a garota ou só estava assistindo?

Hotaru achou melhor ser sincera agora,mesmo que se desmentisse:

-Eu era a garota. -disse incerta

As senshis se entreolharam,um tanto assustadas.Hotaru se encolheu entre as cobertas.A mera lembrança do pesadelo a apavorava.Setsuna,então,quebrou o silêncio.

-Conseguia ver quem estava atrás de você?

-Não.Eu só...

Hotaru parou a frase pelo meio.De repente, sentiu uma aura maligna muito poderosa,e um frio sobrenatural lhe percorreu a espinha. Setsuna,Michiru e Haruka a olharam assustadas.

-Hotaru,o que...?

Antes que terminassem a pergunta,todas sentiram a mesma aura maligna,Haruka foi até a janela do quarto de Hotaru e a escancarou, observando as ruas vazias.

-Não tem ninguém...

-Mars Flame Spiner! -gritou Sailor Mars

A flecha estava atingindo a pessoa que a merecia.Porém,ela simplesmente ergueu a mão e a bloqueou.Rei sentiu o sangue gelar.Ela não teria poder para escapar?

-Não... -murmurou caindo sobre as pernas,sem força para continuar.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu duas mão tocarem seus ombros.

-...por quê...? -perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos,antes de tudo ficar negro.

Rei acordou gritando.O pesadelo fora a mão sobre o coração,que batia disparadamente,Rei tentou lembrar-se melhor do sonho,porém não conseguiu muita coisa.

Rei ia começar a orar quando sentiu,junto de um frio intenso,uma aura maligna poderosa.Se levantou rapidamente e teve uma idéia:foi orar junto ao fogo sagrado,talvez junto dele tivesse respostas.

Depois da oração,ela perguntou ao fogo:

-Esse sonho pode realmente acontecer?

O fogo se levantou em resposta afirmativa.Rei perguntou,com a voz ligeiramente trêmula:

-A aura que eu senti...é algum novo inimigo?

Mais uma resposta afirmativa.Agora a voz de Rei saiu mais trêmula que antes:

-É apenas um inimigo?

A resposta essa vez foi negativa.O sangue de Rei pareceu congelar dentro das veias quando ela perguntou:

-Eles são mais poderosos que os nossos antigos inimigos?

A resposta afirmativa fez com que a voz de Rei ficasse um fio quando ela perguntou:

-Muito mais poderosos?

A última resposta foi afirmativa.

-Rei,por que orando até essa hora,minha neta?Por que está tão pálida? -perguntou o avô de Rei aparecendo na porta.

-Não é nada, vovô...foi só um pesadelo... -murmurou ela baixinho

-Ah,então orar foi a escolha certa...mas eu só vim pegar um copo de água,então,boa noite.Hoje é domingo,você pode dormir até tarde,já que não tem trabalho e o Templo é bem mais calmo que aquele apartamento em que você está morando...tenha melhores sonhos. -desejou ele antes de fechar a porta.

-Obrigada,vovô... e não fique andando assim,no meio da noite.O senhor tem que se cuidar!-ralhou ela

-Eu posso estar um pouco doente,mas ainda duro mais uns quinze anos!Afinal,tenho apenas 102 aninhos. -disse ele sorrindo

-"Apenas"?Vovô!O senhor não é mais uma criança! -ralhou ela.Seu avô deu um sorriso culpado e saiu

Depois que seu avô voltou pra o quarto,Rei começou a andar em direção aos jardins.A noite tinha uma brisa gelada,e nenhuma Lua no céu.Rei se lembrou que a Lua Nova geralmente é mau presságio,ela precisaria avisar as Senshis do perigo mais tarde,quando o Sol já estivesse nascido a algum tempo.Mas,por enquanto,era melhor ela voltar para o seu quarto e evitar correr riscos desnecessários.

O que ela não sabia é que era admirada por um par de olhos penetrantes,com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Algumas horas depois,às10:00 h da manhã,apartamento de Mamoru:

-Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho,mamãe... -murmurou uma voz feminina cheia de sono

-Acorde,querida,já é tarde. -falou uma voz doce ao lado da moça

A loira abriu os olhos azuis,sonolenta,e viu seu amor com uma bandeja de café nas mãos.

-Bom dia,Mamo-chan... -murmurou ela,a voz sonolenta -pra que essa bandeja? -perguntou ao perceber que ele segurava algo

-Café da manhã,Usako. -disse ele sorrindo com carinho -Achei que você merecia um presentinho hoje.

-Puxa...obrigada,Mamo-chan... -disse ela já mais acordada com a idéia do café da manh

-Dormiu bem? -perguntou ele

-Sim.E você?

-Tive uma noite ótima.

Naquele minuto,uma menina de um pouco mais de um ano,ainda aprendendo a caminhar,entrou andando desengonçadamente pelo quarto do casal.

-Chibi-Usa! -falou Mamoru correndo até a menina,enquanto Usagi se levantava -Como você conseguiu sair do berço??

-Papa!Mama!'ia! -disse a menininha sorrindo

-Bom dia,Chibi-Usa.Agora me explique como saiu do berço. -disse o pai abraçado na menina,embora tivesse uma expressão preocupada

-Mama!Cai'é! -disse a menina com os braços na direção da mãe.

-Claro,querida,vem aqui. -disse a mãe dedicada pegando a menina no colo..

A mãe sentou-se na cama,afastou a bandeja e começou a amamentar a filha.O pai perguntou a esposa:

-Usako,não seria ,melhor ela se acostumar a mamadeira?

Usagi sorriu tranqüilamente:

-Fique calmo,Mamo-chan.Já lhe disse que seria um problema se ela quisesse a mamadeira com tão pouca idade,e não querer ainda que eu a amamente.Além do mais,ela já come outras coisas nas outras refeições.

O pai da bela menininha sorriu bobamente,enquanto observava a esposa e a filha.

-Vocês duas são os meus tesouros. -disse ele

Usagi sorriu.A pequena Chibi-Usa então largou o seio da mãe e olhando para ela perguntou:

-'cês vão 'aí hoje?

-Não,minha querida. -disse Usagi acariciando os cabelos rosa da filha -Não vamos ir trabalhar hoje.

-É,se sairmos,você vai poder ir junto. -disse Mamoru

-Eba!! -disse a menininha com voz estridente.Os pais sorriram.

-Agora, -disse Usagi colocando a filha sentada na cama -deixe a mamãe tomar café,certo?

A menininha fez sim com a cabeça,sorridente e ficou brincando com uma das almofadas.Uma gata preta com sinal de Lua crescente na testa,ainda despercebida até o momento,saiu de perto de Mamoru,que ainda não havia reparado nela,e pulou em cima da cama,do lado de Chibi-Usa e disse:

-Bom dia!

-'ia!!! -disse Chibi-Usa sorrindo e largou a almofada e começou a brincar com a gata.

Nesse momento,o telefone tocou,Usagi atendeu,deixando o café de lado:

-Alô?Oi,Rei-chan...o quê?...é urgente?...no seu apartamento?...as três da tarde?...certo,então a gente se vê.Tchau. -e desligou

-O que a Rei-chan queria? -perguntou Luna

-Disse que era pra nós irmos até o apartamento dela,hoje,às três da tarde.E que era urgente. -acrescentou

Usagi,Mamoru e Luna se olharam por instantes,e Usagi perguntou:

-...o que será?

-Será que o avô dela piorou? -sugeriu Mamoru

-Não...a voz dela não estava triste...além do mais,lembram quando o avô dela foi pro hospital?Ela não contou pra ninguém...

-Tem razão. -concordou Mamoru -Mas,então o que será que foi,pra ela querer nossa presença sem falta hoje no apartamento dela?O que pode ser tão urgente?

Usagi percebeu que Luna observava fixamente a janela.Ela perguntou então à gata o que ela desconfiava.Luna olhou bem para Usagi e para Mamoru antes de dizer:

-Tenho sentido uma poderosa presença maligna já faz alguns dias.Temo que sejam novos inimigos.

Usagi e Mamoru se olharam,aterrorizados.Usagi perguntou,com a voz trêmula:

-Luna,será que não é apenas impressão?

-Creio que não,já que a única explicação para essa misteriosa reunião que a Rei marcou é ela também ter sentido os inimigos.

Todos,inclusive Chibi-Usa,ficaram em silêncio.Sabiam da gravidade da situação e temiam ter de participar de lutas novamente.

O que eles não sabiam,é que os planos dos seus inimigos já estavam muito mais adiantados que eles.

N/A:Miiaah....O que acharam?Essa fic vai ser mais do gênero Suspense,e talvez com algumas (se eu não conseguir fazer uma puxando bastante pro terror,o que é a minha intenção,pra ser sincera...-.-) mechas de terror (se meu cérebro conseguir ter capacidade de por esses elementos aí...¬¬),o q significa q vou adorar escreve-la sorriso!! Aparecerão muitos novos personagens, mas as Senshis descobrirão,a duras penas,que nem tudo e nem todos são o que parecem....

risos malígnos...reviews please.


	2. A Reunião

N/A:consegui terminar esse cap antes do que eu previra!Mas estou desanimada,nenhuma review...assim não vou ter ânimo para escrever por muito tempo...pessoalmente,eu gostei desse cap.E,os inimigos das Senshis já começam a aparecer...e por favor,se vc leu,comente,nem q seja pra dizer q está ruim e que eu posso melhorar isso ou aquilo(aliás,essa última parte vai ser mt bem vinda).

**Lágrimas e Sangue**

Cap dois:A Reunião

-...'Tá.Certo.Claro que vai ser eu que vai ser eu quem vai cobrir esse show!!Nem precisava perguntar,você sabe que eu adoro quando tenho que cobrir esse tipo de evento...é,sim,me lembra dos meus tempos de modelo.Beijos.Tchau.

Minako desligou o telefone.Nem nos domingos ela tinha tempo livre,às vezes.A vida de jornalista estava saindo mais corrida que seus tempos de modelo.Por exemplo,naquela noite ela teria de cobrir um show que ocorreria em Osaka e só agora fora avisada disso.

Cansada,se atirou no sofá.Já estava quase dormindo quando o telefone tocou:

-Alô??Rei-chan!Você me acordou,ou melhor,quase me acordou...hã?É tão urgente assim?...Não,é que recebi uma ligação da revista,vou ter que cobrir um show para substituir outra jornalista e só me avisaram agora a pouco...hoje de noite...é, também tenho que ver alguém pra ficar com ela,já que não sei que horas volto...certo,vou dar um jeito.Tchau.

Mal desligara o telefone,uma voz de menina gritou lá da cozinha:

-Mamãe!!O macarrão 'tá com uma cara estranha!!Vem ver!

Minako,que ainda estava com cara de sono,ficou completamente desperta.Saiu em disparada até a cozinha.Onde a panela fervia desesperadamente,apesar de quase não ter mais água.

-Droga!Esqueci que o macarrão estava cozinhando! -disse enquanto colocava um pouco de água na panela e baixava o fogo.Pra ter certeza que ainda estava bom,pegou um pouco.A massa havia ficado completamente empapada.

-Ai...dá pra eu queria ter os dotes culinários da Mako-chan... -choramingou ela.

-Está tudo bem,mamãe? -perguntou uma menininha loira,de mais ou menos cinco anos,à Minako.

-Está,querida.Mas espero que você não se importe em comer massa empapada...

-Sem problemas.Mas a sobremesa dobrada,então. -disse a menininha.Minako riu.

-Espertinha você,não?Só dobro a sobremesa se você comer direito!Agora,vai brincar um pouquinho com o Artêmis (se ele estiver acordado) enquanto a mamãe dá um jeito nisso...

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.Minako sorriu consigo mesmo.Ayumi era mesmo a sua cara.Cabelos loiros e compridos,muito bonitinha e extremamente alegre.A única coisa que a fazia ser diferente de uma Minako mais nova eram a cor dos olhos,que eram verdes.Herança do pai que a pequena via pouquíssimas vezes.

Minako teve a vida completamente virada aos seus dezesseis anos.Arrumou um contrato como modelo,e logo estava viajando pelo mundo.Na escola,estava muito difícil se manter junto com turma,e se não fosse por Amy,ela provavelmente não teria conseguido terminar o colegial.Mas conseguiu.Mais ou menos nessa época,conheceu Eric Waterfall, um modelos muito famoso dos EUA.Tiveram um romance não muito longo,mas que resultou na gravidez de Minako.

A primeira coisa que fez foi comunicar a Eric,que não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.Mas,disse que a ajudaria com o que a menina precisasse,se fosse mesmo filha dele.Minako se indignou com a última parte,pois fora extremamente fiel à ele durante o tempo que estiveram juntos,mas resolveu se calar.Os testes mostrariam a fidelidade dela.

Provavelmente foi nessa hora que a garota resolveu tomar as rédeas da sua vida.Vendo que não poderia viajar depois que a criança tivesse nascido,e Eric estava desacreditado na fidelidade de Minako,ela deveria arrumar algum emprego que lhe fosse mais estável.Resolveu então tirar a faculdade de jornalismo.

Alguns meses depois,Ayumi nasceu.Cabelos loiros e olhos verde vivo,parecia uma fadinha.Usagi e Mamoru foram os padrinhos.E ficou provado que a menina era filha de Eric.

Mas ele apenas as ajudava financeiramente.Nada de aparecer para brincar ou sair com Ayumi.Suas visitas eram as mais breves possíveis.Se ele saiu com a pequena três vezes para passearem,durante os cinco (quase seis)anos da menina,foi muito.Ele sempre dizia gostar muito da menina,a qual chamava de Sun Fairy,mas sempre alegava não ter tempo.O que era muito triste para Minako,que por mais aloprada que fosse,sempre sonhou em formar uma família.

Depois do nascimento de Ayumi,foi uma batalha das mais difíceis terminar a faculdade e ainda cuidar da menininha. Felizmente sua mãe se mudara da Inglaterra para o Japão para poder ajuda-la a cuidar de Ayumi.Ajuda que foi realmente bem vinda,pois Minako conseguiu terminar a faculdade e agora estava trabalhando para uma revista que estava começando a fazer sucesso com o público.

Porém,agora ela podia dizer que se tornara uma pessoa responsável de verdade.Estava também mais séria que antes,mais atenta.Logicamente também mudara no físico:seus cabelos agora estavam cortados acima dos ombros,e o corpo já era o de uma mulher feita.

Mas agora Minako se preocupava com outra coisa:Rei marcara um reunião urgente e repentina,o que só poderia ser um mau sinal.Rei não era de dar sustos assim à toa,por mais imprevisível que fosse.

"...Será que...?" se perguntou enquanto olhava para a janela.Já haviam se passado sete anos,quase oito, desde a guerra contra Galáxia.Minako não queria ter de lutar novamente.Mas se algo acontecesse,ela não teria saída.Ela era a Guerreira de Vênus,protetora da Princesa da Lua,era sua obrigação lutar.Mas,e se algo acontecesse com ela?Como iriam explicar isso a Ayumi?Pior,e se usassem sua filhinha nos planos deles?Ela não iria suportar ver sua Sun Fairy sofrer.

Mas Minako sabia que era quase certo que isso aconteceria,de alguma forma.

-Dra.Mizuno,Dra.Mizuno!Telefone para a senhora. -disse a atendente do hospital para Amy,que passava por ali.

-Já estou atendendo,Hina. -disse a médica pegando o telefone -Alô?Rei-chan,que surpresa...o quê?...é realmente urgente?...bem se é assim,deixa só eu ver uma coisa... -Amy se voltou para a atendente -Hina,olha pra mim que horas termina o meu plantão,por favor.

-Às quinze e trinta,Dra.Mizuno. -disse a mulher enquanto conferia no computador.

-Olha,Rei...eu vou me atrasar um pouco,meu plantão termina só às três e meia,e sabe como é...então está certo.Obrigada por avisar.Até mais. -Amy desligou o telefone.

-Algum compromisso de última hora? -perguntou Hina com simpatia quando Amy devolveu-lhe o telefone.

-É.Só não sei porque ela não ligou pro meu celular...bem,isso não importa.Vou voltar ao meu trabalho. -comentou a médica.

Amy era outra que dificilmente tinha tempo livre.Estava trabalhando firme para se tornar uma neurologista famosa.E parecia estar no caminho certo.Mas isso lhe ocupava praticamente todo o tempo.

Amy praticamente não tinha mais vida social.Quase não falava mais com seus amigos.Sair para uma festa,então,nem pensar.Se antes ela já não gostava muito disso,agora...

Enfim,a vida da Dra.Mizuno se resumia em uma palavra:trabalho.Ela realmente dava tudo de si para poder ajudar seus pacientes.O problema é talvez ela estivesse se doando demais.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hospital,Amy se perguntava o que Rei queria convocando uma reunião de emergência.Logicamente não seria nenhum novo inimigo...

"Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso".Amy disse a si mesma."O melhor a fazer é voltar ao trabalho."

Três da tarde.Apartamento da Rei.

Usagi e Mamoru foram os primeiros a chegar.Usagi havia deixado Chibi-Usa com a avó.Pareciam tensos.As Outers Senshis chegaram logo depois.Estavam demasiado quietas e pensativas,em especial Hotaru..Depois foi a vez de Makoto chegar,parecendo preocupada.Minako e Artêmis demoraram um pouco,porque Minako estava vendo se Ayumi não poderia ficar brincado numa amiguinha enquanto vinha para a reunião.

Como Rei sabia que Amy chegaria atrasada,resolveu começar a reunião com as oito pessoas que lá se encontravam:

-Antes de tudo,eu quero avisar que o que vamos falar é muito sério.Eu sei que já faz mais de sete anos que não temos problemas como Sailor Senshis. -começou ela -Porém,ontem à noite aconteceram alguns fatos que preciso contar...

Rei narrou toda a história sobre o pesadelo (embora não tenha contado exatamente o que aconteceu nele),a presença e as perguntas ao fogo.Amy chegou mais ou menos na metade da história,tinha conseguido que cobrissem o restante do seu plantão,mas conseguiu entender tudo.No final da história todos estavam visivelmente angustiados,mas Luna percebeu que as Outers,em especial Hotaru,eram quem tinham ficado mais abaladas.

-O que foi? -perguntou a gata.

Michiru,Haruka,Setsuna e Hotaru se entreolharam antes de falarem qualquer coisa.Hotaru olhou para Setsuna como se dissesse "não d",Setsuna concordou.Ela sabia que Hotaru detestava parecer fraca,mas a garota devia estar muito angustiada. Aquela presença que sentiram na noite anterior fora algo terrível.

-Ontem à noite,Hotaru também teve um pesadelo desse tipo. -começou a Guardiã do Tempo -E todas nós -ela olhou para Michiru e Haruka -sentimos uma presença muito maligna,mas extremamente poderosa.Embora as ruas estivessem vazias... -acrescentou sombriamente.

-Era o que eu temia... -murmurou Luna

-Hein? -perguntou Makoto

-Eu estava temendo que aparecessem novos inimigos.E de alguns dias pra cá,vinha sentindo uma aura poderosa,mas esperava que fosse só impressão.Mas pelo visto não é.E temo por isso.Ninguém sabe o que eles podem fazer,e ao que parece já sabem muito sobre nós.Não sei se esses sonhos ocorreram por que eles quiseram,ou se foi foi por que Rei e Hotaru sentiram a presença deles mais forte que os outros,mas isso,de qualquer forma,foi uma prova do poder que eles têm.

O silêncio se abateu sobre todos naquela sala.Fazia realmente muito tempo que não se deparavam com novas ameaças.E esse silêncio continuou até que Amy dissesse:

-Mas,se eles forem mais fortes que Galáxia,vai quase impossível vencer...

-É exatamente isso que me preocupa. -disse Artêmis -Se o poder deles for mais elevado que a fase Eternal,que apenas Usagi conseguiu alcançar,teremos pouquíssimas chances...pra não dizer nenhuma.

-Mas,são poucas as chances de encontrarmos inimigos assim,não são? -perguntou Usagi

-Sim,são poucas as chances. -disse Luna -Mas nunca se sabe...

Mais silêncio.Estavam todas angustiadas.Mas,Minako acabou quebrando o gelo,sem querem,ao consultar seu relógio de pulso:

-AI,CÉUS!!!ESTOU ATRASADA!!!Ainda tenho que ver alguém com quem a Ayumi possa ficar,além de arrumar minhas coisa e...

Todos riram.Apesar de tudo,Minako-chan seria para sempre a Minako-chan que eles conheciam.Mamoru disse:

-Calma,ainda são cinco e meia.Se você quiser,eu e a Usako ficamos com Ayumi essa noite.Pelo visto vai viajar,não?

-É,tenho que estar em Osaka antes das nove,e ainda não terminei de arrumar minhas coisas...

-Certo.Então é melhor nos apressarmos.Vamos,Mamo-chan,Luna,Artêmis e Minako-chan. -disse Usagi se levantando -E,Rei-chan,Hotaru-chan,qualquer coisa nova nos avisem.

Rei e Hotaru concordaram.

Naquela noite,um vulto de um rapaz se aproximou de um vulto de uma garota:

-Elas já sabem. -foi tudo que ele disse.

-Elas ainda não sabem,apenas desconfiam. -cortou a garota.

-Temos que começar a agir logo.

-O que lhe passa pela mente é sua vingança pessoal,não os mesmos motivos do resto de nós.

-Talvez,mas não podemos deixar que elas descubram muito sobre nós,antes de entrarmos em ação.

-Se entrarmos em ação direta agora,elas vão desconfiar.Além do mais,não são só elas que vão tentar nos impedir,e,_eles _sabem sobre nós o suficiente para nos dar dor de cabeça,principalmente se eles se aliarem à aquelas garotas...vamos ficar observando um pouco mais,apenas por hora.

-Fora isso,o que sugere?

Ela riu.

-Você esperou por tanto tempo...por que não ter um pouco mais de paciência?Nossa hora vai chegar.

-Eu quero saber o quanto elas são capazes...

-Ah,sobre isso,não se preocupe.Eu andei me informando,um pouco depois de entrarmos em ação,irão faze-las passar por alguns testes...

-Deixe-me ver se entendi:nós ficamos parados mais algum tempo,depois entraremos em ação,e depois de tudo isso é que elas serão testadas?

-Você fala em "algum tempo" como se fossem milênios...serão apenas mais alguns dias,algumas semanas no máximo.

-É que às vezes eu acho que já esperei demais...

-E depois diz que a sua vingança não é sua principal motivação... -o tom dela era extremamente sarcástico.

-Quer saber?Eu realmente estou lutando pela nossa causa,mas sim,a coisa que eu mais quero é me vingar.

-E você terá essa vingança em breve,meu amigo...apenas espere e verá.


End file.
